The Ash Coyote
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Hone Uzumaki is the container of the nine tailed demoness Kyuubi and has always had some strange birthmark and abilities. Now at the age of four her parents find her again on her birthday during a beating, after they had been told she was dead. Of course given that they're both dead as well, and have been since before she was born, they should have known it was a lie. T for later
1. The child

**Naruto and Bleach AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if after death Kushina became a Shinigami that no one ever suspected? And Naru's father was the most unlikely of Espada? AU OOC FEM!Naruto. Some bashing and maybe some Femslash. Set before Aizens betrayal and Rukia's execution.)**

Tenth Division Taicho Toshiro Hitsugaya heard a small sigh across the room from him and looked over to see his Fukutaicho Rangiku Matsumoto taking another drink of sake and staring sadly at a calendar on the wall. Toshiro raised an eyebrow when he noticed his Fukutaicho stare at the calendar and sigh again before throwing back the whole bottle of sake in one long gulp. Usually Rangiku would drink this much anyways but never that quickly and never while staring at a calendar while in her own little world. Toshiro really knew something was wrong however when he noticed that for once Rangiku had done all of her paperwork without him forcing her too.

"Something bothering you Rangiku?" Toshiro asked as he signed a few more pieces of paper on his desk, looking up from them again when he noticed that the sudden question seemed to have startled the busty Fukutaicho into falling out of her chair.

"Nothing Captain." Rangiku said sadly after a moment of silence as she climbed back into her chair and took another bottle of sake out of her desk drawer, causing Toshiro's eyebrow to twitch. Dammit he thought he got rid of all of them.

"That's dragon dung and we both know it Rangiku. For once you have your paperwork done without me having to yell and force you to do it, you've been drinking while staring at the calendar all day and you've been sighing sadly the whole time as well. Now what's on your mind?" Toshiro said signing the last of his paperwork and putting down his pen as he leaned back to look at his Fukutaicho, who was a little surprised and yet a little touched that he had noticed.

"…I just hate Halloween is all." Rangiku said after a moment as she played with her simple necklace that was partially hidden in her ample cleavage. Toshiro was mildly surprised when he caught glimpse of a golden band on the end of the right that seemed to have a small blue gem on it. Toshiro opened his mouth to say something else when Ikkaku from squad 11 bust into the room and grinned at Rangiku.

"Hey Rangiku! Wanna hit the bars with me and the other guys again tonight?" Ikkaku asked not taking notice of Rangikus somewhat depressed demeanor.

"No." Was Rangikus monotone answer that sent off big red flags within Toshiros' mind, Rangiku never turned down an invitation to go drinking.

"Aww come on Rangiku don't be so stingy." Ikkaku said almost pouting at Rangiku who looked at the calendar again and sighed.

"No Ikkaku. I don't feel like it tonight." Rangiku said causing Ikkaku to frown at her while Toshiro was worried over his Fukutaicho.

"Aww come on you say that every Halloween! It wouldn't kill you to actually come with us this time!" Ikkaku exclaimed causing Rangiku to glare and growl at him, literally growling much to Toshiros slight amusement.

"I said no." Rangiku said her eyes flashing dangerously while her hair began to eerily float and split into nine segments.

"Come on just this once?" Ikkaku nearly begged causing Rangiku to snap.

"I said no now leave me alone with my grief!" Rangiku yelled at him, several glowing chains springing out of the ground and throwing Ikkaku through the door with enough force to leave him planted into the wall behind it. Almost immediately after Rangiku took another long gulp and drowned the full bottle of sake as the chains disappeared and her hair went back to normal.

"Rangiku? What was that just now?" Toshiro asked looking at his second in command shocked at what had just taken place. He had never seen Rangiku do either of those things before, not the hair split and definitely not the chains.

"Nothing important Taicho." Rangiku said sighing as she looked at the date on the calendar again, her eyes sad and regretful.

"Rangiku…" Toshiro trailed off, wanting her to open up to him about whatever it was that was making her so upset. He didn't like her 'glomp attack' as he called it, that was for sure but he also cared deeply for his second in command, he was the closest thing he had to an actual mother…although a very strange one. Rangiku took one look at a picture she pulled from out of her pocket and sighed as she stood up and repaired the door, also throwing up a silencing seal for good measure.

"Taicho." Rangiku said looking at Toshiro dead serious and causing him to look startled, this was the most serious he had ever seen her.

"I had a daughter once." Rangiku said, those five little words startling Toshiro more than anything else he could name to date. In Los Noches an Espada with an eternally sleepy look on his face looked at the small picture in his hand and sighed sadly, not noticing the others at the meeting with their leaders look at him curiously as he used his free hand to idly play with the simple chain around his neck.

"Something wrong Stark?" Aizen asked raising an eyebrow at the laziest of the Espada, wondering what could make him sigh like that.

"No sir. Just thinking about my daughter." Stark said uttering those words that forever changed Los Noches and its inhabitants.

Meanwhile in Konoha a small four year old girl was running from a mob of Chunin and civilians wondering where her so called protectors were. The small girl didn't make a sound as they finally caught her and beat her in an alley, not until one of the Chunin broke her arm and stabbed her in the stomach with a kunai.

"Waah!" The small blond four year old girl screamed and bawled at the top of her lungs at the pain while another Chunin moved to slice her throat with his kunai. He never got the chance to see the next sunrise.

**Back with Rangiku and Toshiro.**

"Rangiku. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. M-Maybe we can work together and try to find your daughter here in the afterlife. I don't think anyone will have a problem with you taking her in and if they do let me know and I'll flash freeze them!" Toshiro said hugging his crying Fukutaicho and pseudo mother when she broke down crying after she had told him everything from her assignment to the world of Shinobi, to her strange ability which had awakened then, to her daughter that she was told that was dead.

"Thank you Taicho but I-" Here Rangiku was cut off by the ring on the end of her necklace glowing slightly, causing her to take it into her hands and stare at in shock.

**With Stark.**

"I'm afraid that I haven't found my wife yet in the afterlife or my daughter, it's entirely possible that they were either eaten by another hollow early on or they're Shinigami." Stark said finishing off his explanation of what had happened when he went back to the world of Shinobi once after being bored with Los Noches and Huenco Mundo. Tia and the other females were devastated at hearing that his daughter, an adorable little blond haired blue eyed whiskered girl that he had shown the picture of to them, was supposedly dead.

"Perhaps we can get permission to go back to this world of Shinobi and search in case she is alive there." Tia reassured the lazy man that gave her a small smile before he stared shocked when the ring on his necklace began to glow.

"That's impossible. This should only happen if either my wife or daughter are still alive and in danger." Stark said not knowing that Rangiku had said the exact same thing at the exact same time, only using the word husband instead of wife. A small screen popped up above both Stark and Rangikus rings showing the blood covered four year old that was stabbed in the stomach by a grown man.

**"I'LL KILL THOSE BASTARDS FOR HARMING MY BABY!"** Stark and Rangiku roared in unknowing unision as they both opened their own ways of traveling and went to save their child, not knowing that they would now meet each other face to face first the first time since they had 'died' in the Shinobi world. And also not knowing that Toshiro and Tia respectively followed along swearing to show those child abusers what a real monster was like.


	2. Healers and fear

**reNaruto and Bleach AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Little Hone Uzumaki looked up through pain filled eyes when she realized that the man that had been about to slice her throat open hadn't done it yet. Her eyes widened however when she saw that there were four people standing in front of her protectively, each of them holding a sword and a black haired man was kicking away the headless body of the man that was about to kill her.

"Get out of the way you dumbasses! She's just a damn demon slut that needs to be put down!" A rather stupid and drunk civilian screamed at the four people in front of the small four year old, all of them scowling at the mob. At this the woman wearing the black robe and the man in white snarled at the civilian and the tall woman held her sword up higher.

"Growl Haineko." The woman with lighter blond hair said with a growl of her own, causing her sword to turn to ashes and slice the woman into millions of teeny tiny pieces. Hone watched curiously as the pieces of ash returned to the womans sword handle and became the sword once more before she voiced the first thing to pop into her pain filled mind.

"That was fuckin' awesome! Do it again!" Hone cheered through the pain, causing the four to nearly trip over themselves in shock at hearing the curse word easily slip from the small girls throat.

"Musume! Who taught you that word?!" Rangiku asked shocked at hearing her four year old daughter cursing, although she was more shocked at the fact that her musume was still conscious despite the gaping hole in her stomach that needed to be healed immediately. Hone looked at the mob again and pointed weakly at a Chunin with dark brown hair, who was quickly dealt with by an annoyed Tia and a protective Stark while Toshiro rushed to them.

"I don't know any healing kido but I can freeze the wound closed enough that she won't bleed to death before we get her to Unohana-Taicho." Toshiro told Rangiku getting her to nod as she gently pulled the tiny tot into her arms.

"The mob has been taken care of let's get her to the healer you're talking about." Stark said for once not sounding lazy as he and Tia finished off the mob and Sonido over in time to watch Toshiro freeze the wound closed.

"I'll open the gate, Rangiku you grab your daughter and run like hell through without waiting for us. She needs to get to Unohana-Taicho now. We'll see what to do with you two once the kid's taken care of." Toshiro said eyeing the two warily before jumping away when a large snake bit down where he had been a moment ago.

"Like hell we're letting you take the gaki anywhere without us." A rather insane sounding purple haired woman in fishnet said glaring at the four as the snake pulled back and winded around her and her three friends. One was a woman with blond hair that had triangles on her cheeks and three large dogs growling next to her, another was a woman with black curly hair and red eyes wearing a strange bandage like outfit, and the third was a woman dressed in all black with a cat mask on her face although she had purple hair and a sword.

"Fine all of you can come with us I don't care! What I do care about is getting my baby girl to a healer before she bleeds to death cause of the hole in her gut!" Rangiku all but yelled at them with a glare on her face, if her daughter didn't make it cause these four held her up then there would be more than hell to pay and she made sure they damn well knew it. For their part the four flinched away from her slightly but stood their ground and ran after Rangiku and the others when Toshiro opened the gate, leaving an old man in red and white robes along with several others in black uniforms with animal masks to follow them through the quickly closing gate.

"Where are we?" A man with a mouse mask asked looking confused when they landed in the Soul Society.

"We'll find out later! Right now we have to get Hone back!" Sarutobi said running towards where he knew the others were taking Hone due to the drops of slightly clotted blood that left a trail for them to follow.

It seemed to be a pleasant day in the fourth so far. The most extensive wounds they had to treat were some broken bones from Ikkaku when Rangiku had used her chains to throw him through a door and into a wall. That was until the doors of the fourth division were ripped off of their hinges by glowing chains that came from Rangiku who ran in like the demons of hell were on her heels and shoved a small bundle into Unohana's arms, staining her usually emasculate white haori with blood.

"Hurry up and save my baby already!" Rangiku shouted in Unohana's shocked face when the woman only stared down at the bloody and beaten child in her arms in shock and horror.

"Isane get all medics able ready for an emergency healing! This child won't last an hour if we don't do something now!" Unohana said shouting for the first time in over four hundred years as she ran down the hall into the nearest emergency room with the child in her arms, not noticing the strange group appear in the doorway of the division while Isane and other high ranking medics ran after their Taicho.

"Who was that?" The black haired woman with red eyes asked staring after Unohana concerned for the small blond that she had grown to see as a sister or pseudo daughter.

"The best medic in the history of the Soul Society." Toshiro explained shortly although his blood ran cold when he heard a rather feral sounding scream from Rangiku when an old man wearing red and white robes as well as several figures wearing animal masks appeared in the doorway.

**"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR LIEING TO ME ABOUT MY MUSUME!"** Rangiku screamed louder than any banshee could as she proceeded to try and strangle the man in red and white, the black haired man that had introduced himself as Stark breaking the mans arms as she did so.

No matter what else he may face in the future Toshiro, and everyone else that witnessed what was about to happen, would swear that nothing ever has or ever will scare him more than a pissed off Rangiku Matsumoto-Uzumaki-Namikaze when her baby was in danger or harmed.


	3. Rasangan and Chains

**Naruto and Bleach AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Get your hands off of Hokage-sama!" A bear masked man said as he tried to restrain Rangiku, only to fall over sideways crying when she kicked him in the privates. That caused most males to wince and cover their privates while the woman in fishnet broke out laughing.

"How dare you lie to me about my musume being dead!? Do you know how long I've been looking for her to make sure she's okay!?" Rangiku demanded trying to strangle the Hokage again while most of the ANBU were looking between her and their leader as if torn, although their choice was exceedingly clear when Stark began to draw his sword and point it at the aged Hokage…well it was clear to all except for one idiot in a pig mask.

"I don't see why you're worried. If I was the mother or father of the demon whore I'd kill it first chance I get." The man in the pig mask said sneering at the hallway Unohana had ran down with Hone in her arms. The man didn't even have time to realize his mistake before Stark's sword was buried directly in his heart, killing him instantly and causing the gates of Hell to descend for the man's soul.

"Bastard. Insulting my musume because of what she holds." Stark snarled, glaring as the gateway took the man's soul and disappeared.

"Anyone else want to insult my musume because of what _I_ sealed inside of her?" Stark asked glaring at the rest of the ANBU as he formed a Rasangan in his left hand while holding his sword in his right one.

"S-Sensei?" A dog masked ANBU with gravity defying silver hair asked staring shocked at the Rasangan in Starks hand while Tia stared at it curiously.

"Minato-sama?" The rest of the ANBU asked staring at Stark in shock, the only people they knew that could create Rasangans were Minato and Jiraiya and this guy certainly wasn't Jiraiya.

"That's right. Now anyone else wanna insult or say something bad about my daughter?" Stark asked smirking evilly at the assembled ANBU who all gulped and stared in shock when one of their own said something stupid.

"I refuse to believe that the demon bitch is the daughter of Minato-sama! Minato-sama died that night cause of her and must have brainwashed him!" A rat masked ANBU said vehemently, before being cut off when several glowing chains wrapped around his neck and broke it. The ANBU and Sarutobis eyes slowly followed the receding chain links back to Rangiku who snarled at them all as fiercely as any cat or Kyuubi could.

"Kushina-sempai?!" The two purple haired women asked staring at Rangiku shocked as she snarled at the ANBU and Sarutobi again.

"Now anyone else want to say something bad about _my_ daughter? With Minato-Kio he might, and that's a big might, let you get away with only being sent to the Intensive Care Unit. Me? I'll send you straight to the morgue." Rangiku said smirking at them as her hair floated and did the nine-way split again, causing Stark to eye his wife warily as he backed away from her ever so slightly. The assembled ANBU did the smart thing and shook their heads rapidly as they curled into the fetal position in a corner far away from the two parents.

"Now for you Sarutobi." Rangiku said as she grabbed Sarutobi by his neck again and slammed him into the wall.

"You will _talk_ now. Why did you lie about my daughter being dead? Why was she being beaten for what she holds? Why weren't you stopping that mob?" Rangiku demanded glaring at the aged leader that was pale and gulping under the promise of a very painful demise should he not answer her.

"Calm down Matsumoto. Suffocating him now won't get you your answers." Toshiro said moving forward and placing a calm hand on his Fukutaichos shoulders. Rangiku calmed down slightly and released Sarutobi who gasped for air as he landed on his backside.

"However if he doesn't begin to answer your questions then we'll punt his sorry ass to Kurotsuchi-Taicho where we'll get the answers regardless. Then after you get your answers that way, we can let Kurotsuchi _keep_ him as a test subject." Toshiro said with an absolutely evil smirk as he glared down at Sarutobi who seemed to understand it would be better to talk now rather than later.

"You're a genius Taicho!" Rangiku cheered glomping the poor boy that had a tick mark on his head that was pulsing dangerously as he tried to get away from Rangiku's 'death hug' as he called it. Tia and the others watched in mild amusement as Toshiro finally got free while Stark was glaring at the boy in jealousy, as had most males, and the white haired boy began to gasp for air.

"You should register your chest as a weapon. You nearly suffocated me with it again!" Toshiro said making sure to stay out of Rangiku's zone of easy reach in case she tried to hug him again.

"Sorry Taicho. Now talk Sarutobi or else the Monkey Clan will need to find a new summoner." Rangiku said sheepishly to her captain first before glaring down at Sarutobi who gulped at this, right now she could and would do this easily.

It was no surprise when he opened his mouth and began to tell them everything they wanted to know, causing them to get more and more furious the more he told them. By the time he was done Tia and Toshiro were doing their best to help Stark and Rangiku. Tia was helping Stark maim and sadistically torture Sarutobi while Toshiro was trying to calm Rangiku down and get her to stop crying again.

Of course he had told them a lot which meant it had been four hours since Unohana began to heal Hone and everything and everyone stopped when a lot of exhausted healers exited the room Hone had been taken too with Unohana and Isane following them, leaning upon each other to remain upright due to exhaustion.

"Matsumoto-Fukutaicho. The little girl you brought in is-"


	4. death and bankais

**Naruto and Bleach AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Unohana didn't even get to finish the sentence when Rangiku and Stark began to shake her slightly.

"My daughter is what Unohana-Taicho?! Tell me now!" Rangiku yelled in Unohana's face as she shook the woman harshly, causing Toshiro to sigh as he went to calm down his Fukutaicho…again.

"Thank you Hitsugaya-Taicho." Unohana said leaning on Isane slightly when Toshiro managed to gently pry Rangiku off of the fourth division captain.

"Cool it Matsumoto! She can't tell you anything about your kid if you don't let her talk!" Toshiro barked at his Fukutaicho who calmed down slightly but was still rather impatient and worried about how badly her daughter was injured.

"That goes for you as well Stark." Tia said tucking Stark into a headlock to keep him from trying to force the answers out of Unohana.

"Your daughter died on the operating table but she's alright. She's half soul reaper and half Arrancar from what we've seen. We managed to heal her soul before it was consumed by the hole in her stomach." Unohana reported to the two frenzied parents that sighed in relief at hearing that their baby would be alright…although they both glared dangerously at Sarutobi when they realized it was because of him that their daughter was now dead.

"Sarutobi. You and me are going to be having a long talk…using words like crucifixion and sadistic." Rangiku said glaring darkly at the old man as her hair did the nine way split while she reached for Haineko, who was actually trembling in rage in her sheath. This bastard had killed her wielders rather cute daughter because he wanted to use her as a weapon!

"Be glad I'm using this on you…I haven't ever revealed this before." Rangiku said throwing Sarutobi out of the hospital and into the fourth division training grounds with her chains, following him quickly along with a lot of curious spectators.

_"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust. Cover all in your path and cut. Snarl Yoko Kyu-Haineko!" _Rangiku said causing many peoples eyes to widen in shock, they hadn't know that she had achieved Bankai already!

"Ban-kai." Rangiku said slowly and deliberately as she held her sword directly in front of her, causing it all to disappear into ashes. Even the hilt and guard was gone! An enormous pressure slammed down around them as the ground began to shake harshly, drawing the attention of everyone not currently flat against the floor that was in the Soul Society. In front of shocked eyes the ground underneath Rangiku's feet grew into a large nine tailed demon cat made entirely of what seemed to be ashes. The ash cat's eyes snapped open to show their red color as it roared, shaking the whole Soul Society with the sheer volume of it.

"You're the first person I've ever used Haineko's Bankai on. You should feel honored; you're going to be killed by the Zanpakuto queen and her chosen wielder." Rangiku said with a bitter smile as she stared down at the wide eyed and shocked Sarutobi that was sitting on his ass in shock as he stared up at her, much like everyone else. Can you honestly blame them though? She, a simple lieutenant that was more often drunk rather than sober, had the most powerful Zanpakuto of them all.

"Woah." A small girls voice said staring up at Rangiku and the giant ash cat from her sudden spot beside a shocked Toshiro. Toshiro and Stark started in surprise, Tia was releasing her own Zanpakutos' second release, which was the Queen of Zanpakutos knight, in order to help Rangiku with utterly destroying the bastard that led an innocent child to her death.

"That's so fuckin' badass!" Little Hone shouted her eyes bright at the sight of the two giant animals, a giant cat made of ash and an enormous shark made out of the water molecules in the air. Her casual use of the two curses causing Unohana and Isane to stare at her shocked while Stark and Toshiro could only nod mutely in agreement with her, it really really is badass after all.

"Go kitty!" Hone cheered happily, causing many to face-plant at how casually she had called the fierce looking ash cat demon a 'kitty' while Harribel and Tiburon were snickering slightly.

"Go fishy!" They were snickering at least until they heard Hone called the giant shark a 'fishy' in which case they joined Rangiku and Haineko in face-planting anime style while Stark and Toshiro were snickering at the look on the two powerful Zanpakutos' faces at being called a kitty and a fishy by the small child spirit.

That was about the time when the two males noticed Hone's change in appearance. Her hair was now a darker shade of Rangiku's strawberry blond, her eyes were a vivid blue, and her skin was as pale as Starks. Half of her body seemed to be nothing but bone, obviously her Arrancar side, and the other half seemed like a somewhat normal childs body…as normal as it could be with the other half being a skeleton at least. There were two small swords strapped to either sides of her waists. One in a normal black sheath and having a blue hilt on it, the other in a plain white sheath with a red hilt on it. Funnily enough the sword with the white sheath was on her Soul Reaper side while the sword with the black sheath was on her Arrancar side.

"You look like a Ying-Yang symbol, little coyote.".


End file.
